fishpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Poison Brandish
The magic style of Viper, one of the four guardians of EDEN, revolving of the use of Water Brandish and Alchemy to create and transform the user's body into a vartiety of poisonous and corrosive liquids (and occasionally gases). His style focuses on the dibilitation of opponents and if necessary their speedy elimination, making him the ideal 'witch hunter' for EDEN. Viper attunes his energy to water, using Water Brandish to create water then uses alcehmy with the liquids created to change their properties, creating a variety of poisons. By physically attuning his body, he becomes both immune to the effects of his poisons and able to turn his body into them. The poisons have various effects, though tend to focus on nerve paralysis and neurotoxins, debilitating opponents so that they can no longer battle, often without having to even engage in combat. The potency varies from those that only make slight sensory distortions to those that selectively paralise nerve around the body. Though not all, taking advantage of flesh memory of spirits and the large amount of energy flowing through his poisons, even spiritual beings are susceptible to the poisons' effects (though generally the effects are not as potent) In the case that poisons are innefective, Viper may create acid-like corrosive liquids that melt through objects, generally generating them from of merely turning his body into them, virtually making all physical attacks against him suicide. The corrosive liquids are augmented by his energy, making them effective even against spiritual beings and very effective against hosts. By making his poisons slightly corrosive, they can burn through the skin and enter the bloodstream on contact. Techniques ??? - a simple poison that throws off an opponents depth perception, making objects appear closer or further away, giving Viper a massive advantage in battle often without the opponent able to figure out why ??? - a simple poison that induces hallucinations in the victim, often rendering them unable to battle. ??? - viper creates a soporific (sleep inducing) liquid which is often planted on an object or in water/food, targets often unwittingly inflicting themselves with the poison. The liquid can also be released as a gas, often used to put large areas of people to sleep at once. ??? - a poison that deadens/severely dibilitates all the senses but touch and paralyses the limbs, leaving victims at the complete mercy of viper ??? - a neurotoxin that targets the part of the brain that governs fear, inducing uncontrollable irrational fear in victims??? ??? - a neurotoxin that targets the synapses in the brain, inhibiting the victim's mental capabilities and often making them unable to make even simple decisions in battle. ??? - a deadly neurotoxin neurotoxin which paralyses all of the vital organs, killing victims in a matter of moments ??? - often used as a torture technique, Viper secrets acid from his hand while holding someone, gripping them tight until they do or tell him what he wants ??? - acid flows from Viper's body, burning through everything it touches as it spreads out through the area, making this a deadly technique in enclosed spaces as well as a convinent way to eliminate large-scale evidence. ??? - Viper creates a wave of corrosive acid which burns through all it touches. ??? - Viper creates a wall of corrosive acid in front of him to block incoming attacks, often then using the created acid to attack. Category:Content Category:Techniques Category:Magic